


Ce qu'aime Greg Lestrade.

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Mania, Smile, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Sherlock ne s'en remettra jamais, tout comme Greg n'aura jamais d'autre réponse simple et "non logique" à lui donner.





	

Supporter Sherlock n'était pas toujours facile, mais l'entendre demander souvent comment il pouvait "supporter son frère" d'un air répugné... C'était pire. _Quel enfant, vraiment_.

Pourtant ils s'entendaient de manière harmonieuse, Lestrade... L'aimait. Greg aimait l'air snobinard de cet idiot. Il aimait les manies de Holmes avec son parapluie ou de manger entre les repas. Il aimait le voir sourire... Oui, cela il adorait, pouvoir le faire rire.

Pour Greg, la question ne se posait pas, il aimait tout chez lui, ses qualités comme ses défauts... lui rendre le sourire le rendait simplement heureux !


End file.
